<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friends? by Schaden_freude</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626365">Friends?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schaden_freude/pseuds/Schaden_freude'>Schaden_freude</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Epic Mickey (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort/Angst, Gen, Oswald-centered angst, So much angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:13:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schaden_freude/pseuds/Schaden_freude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place before the Thinner Disaster. </p>
<p>Oswald the Lucky Rabbit has it all: A beautiful home, loving wife and children, friends by his side, and even a pair of newly built animatronic pals. </p>
<p>So why isn't he happy?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friends?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"My leetle friend, I think you haff done it!"</p>
<p>The Mad Doctor beamed. Oswald felt his cheeks grow warm with pride at his friend's praise. "We did it, Doc," he said. "Whad'ya say we get these babies rolling? Care to do the honors?"</p>
<p>"My pleasure!" With a dramatic flourish the Doc pulled a lever, and the whole room was filled with light, concentrating on the animatronics in the center. </p>
<p>When the light and smoke cleared, Oswald knew he had succeeded. With the Mad Doctor's help he had created his very own friends: animatronic versions of Goofy and Donald, just like in the Cartoon world above!</p>
<p>The two newly-built robots opened their eyes and stretched their legs, slowly sputtering to life. </p>
<p>"Hiya, fellas!" Oswald hopped over to greet them. "I'm your pal, Oswald!" </p>
<p>Animatronic Donald smiled and gave a small wave. "Hiya, Oswa--WAK!" he screamed in surprise as one of his webbed feet popped off.</p>
<p>"Oops!" Oswald quickly scooped up the offending foot and began screwing it back on. "Sorry, happens to me all the time...guess you guys still need some work."</p>
<p>"Gawrsh, it sure is great to be livin'!" Animatronic Goofy stretched his long neck. "So what do we do first?"</p>
<p>"Well, uh, you guys are supposed to accompany me on adventures!" Oswald replied cheerfully. "And, ya know, be my friends," he added somewhat lamely. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't entirely sure how to go about making friends. How did that Mouse do it...?</p>
<p>"Vell, Oswald," the Mad Doc patted his shoulder cheerfully. "Good luck~"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With his brand new mechanical posse in tow, Oswald strutted through town, proudly showing off his new best friends. All the Wastelanders looked up when they saw him coming. </p>
<p>"Hey, Oswald!" Horace Horesecollar waved him over. "Who're those fellers?" </p>
<p>"Don't ya recognize 'em? That's Donald and Goofy!" Oswald winked. "With a little lucky twist~"</p>
<p>"Well, they sure do look like the real deal!" Horace remarked. "I betcha--HEY!" </p>
<p>They turned to see Animatronic Goofy holding hands with Clarabelle Cow. "Gee, miss, you sure are the prettiest flower in this here garden!" </p>
<p>"Oh, you," Clarabelle giggled. </p>
<p>Steam blew out of Horace's nostrils. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY LADY, YOU PIECE OF--"</p>
<p>Meanwhile Animatronic Donald had somehow gotten into a fight with a fire hydrant, and was wrestling it to the ground as water sprayed all over the street and at watching passerby. </p>
<p>Oswald took a step back and laughed, watching his new friends wreak havoc. </p>
<p>"Ahem!" </p>
<p>A small gremlin appeared suddenly behind the lucky rabbit and cleared his throat loudly. </p>
<p>"Gah!" Oswald spun around. "Don't sneak up on me like that, Gus!"</p>
<p>"My apologies," said Gus, though his stern expression said otherwise. "Your new contraptions are causing quite a stir, I see."</p>
<p>"Aw, they just gotta get used to the place," Oswald smiled confidently. "It'll be fine. They're my friends!"</p>
<p>Gus humphed. "I just don't see why you have to build mechanical friends when you have perfectly good paint and ink friends by your side. Don't we--"</p>
<p>"Hold that thought, Gus!" Oswald interrupted as he went racing towards the commotion. "HORACE, DON'T KILL HIM!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As it turned out, having animatronic friends was a bit more trouble than Oswald had hoped for. He found himself constantly making repairs for Donald and Goofy; screwing things on, oiling their joints, and all the rest. Who knew friends could be so high-maintenance? Between repairs and normal kingly duties, Oswald never had a moment to himself. </p>
<p>One day as Oswald was tightening a joint on Donald's arm, he couldn't help but notice the duck was looking particularly unhappy. "What's up, Don?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I dunno," said Donald sadly. "I appreciate everythin' you do for us, Os, it's just...somethin's missing."</p>
<p>He looked longingly down the street, at Horace and Clarabelle, who were arm-in-arm and giggling together. "I guess I kinda want a girlfriend, ya know?"</p>
<p>Oswald thought a moment. He did seem to recall, from his years of watching the Cartoon world, a female duck who was always with Donald. "You mean Daisy?" he guessed. </p>
<p>"Daisy! Yeah, that's her!" Donald brightened instantly. "I miss her! Could ya build her for me, Ozzie, pleeease?"</p>
<p>The last thing Oswald wanted to do was put more time and energy and effort into yet another animatronic. He had barely any free time as it was. But he could see that Donald was so unhappy without her...</p>
<p>"Anything for you, pal," Oswald smiled weakly. "I'll get started on her right away." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Oswald got started building something, it was rather hard for him to stop. He was vaguely aware that he was not spending enough time with Ortensia and the kids. But he just had to finish up Animatronic Daisy. Donald was so looking forward to seeing her. Unfortunately the Mad Doctor was working on his Beetleworx, so he wasn't around to help Oswald. </p>
<p>"Still, wouldn't hurt to get some fresh air," he told himself. Daisy was only half-finished, but she was looking pretty good so far. Just a quick break and then he'll be back at it. </p>
<p>Down in Ostown, it seemed that Goofy and Donald found their place among the other Wastelanders. When Oswald showed up, he saw Goofy chatting happily with Horace and Clarabelle. Seeing them laughing, Oswald felt a painful stab of jealousy. </p>
<p>"Guess you're all friends now, huh?" he asked, unable to keep the venom out of his voice. </p>
<p>"Yep, we found a compromise," said Horace cheerfully. </p>
<p>"What's wrong, Oswald?" Goofy asked, concerned. </p>
<p>"Nothing," Oswald snapped. "Except you're supposed to be MY friends!"</p>
<p>"We ARE your friends!" Donald insisted. "But you're always up on that mountain staring at the sky! That's not what friends do!" </p>
<p>"It doesn't matter! You're supposed to stick by me!" Oswald was getting frustrated. "I bet Mickey Mouse's friends cooperate with him!"</p>
<p>"But you're not Mickey Mouse," Gus piped up. "Why can't you just be, ya know, Oswald?"</p>
<p>"BECAUSE OSWALD'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Oswald shouted. Everyone, even those on the street, stopped and stared. </p>
<p>"You guys just don't get it!!" Oswald tore at his ears in frustration. "No one gets it!! I don't need you!! I don't need anyone!! I can do this myself!"</p>
<p>And without another word he spun around and took off back to Mickeyjunk, leaving his friends in stunned silence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frustration and anger followed Oswald up the mountain. How was it that the Mouse was always surrounded by loving friends and adoring fans--while he, Oswald, was stuck with that bunch of traitors? What a waste of time!</p>
<p>He stomped into his little Sanctuary, expecting to find the half-finished Daisy where he had left her. At least he could still find solace in finishing her. </p>
<p>But Daisy was nowhere to be found. Instead the Mad Doctor stood in the center of the room, smiling broadly. "Hello, Oswald."</p>
<p>"Doc?" Oswald was so surprised he forget his anger. "What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I couldn't help but peek in at your new little project." The Doc's eyes glinted strangely. "And I took the liberty of finishing it. With a few little...modifications of my own, of course."</p>
<p>Oswald stared at him. "What--"</p>
<p>Something fast and vicious knocked him down before he could finish. It was Animatronic Daisy--but not as he had built her. Her hands had been replaced with razor-sharp talons and her eyes glowed red. </p>
<p>Poor Oswald had no time to grasp his footing before Daisy attacked him again--she swiped at his face, drawing blood and leaving nasty scratch marks. Again and again she knocked him down, brutally cutting into his flesh. A violent punch caught him in the stomach and all the air flew out of his chest. She seized him by the throat and lifted him up--right above a huge pool of thinner. </p>
<p>"N-No," Oswald thought, his entire body aching from the beating. "Not like this..."</p>
<p>And then she dropped him. </p>
<p>Oswald fell through the air---</p>
<p>And landed in the metal arms of Animatronic Goofy. "Gotcha, buddy!"</p>
<p>Goofy was standing on Donald's shoulders, who was standing on Horace. Together they made the effort to save their friend. </p>
<p>Oswald was losing a lot of blood. He felt warm, loving hands on him, assessing his injuries, and he saw Gus shutting down the rouge Animatronic Daisy. And then everything went black. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He woke up in a hospital, surrounded by kind, worried faces. There was Ortensia, the kids, Goofy and Donald, Horace and Clarabelle, Gus and other gremlins, and so many other Wastelanders who had come to make sure he was okay. </p>
<p>Oswald sat up painfully--his wounds had been bandaged but he would need time to heal. Still, he had to say what he needed to say. </p>
<p>"I'm so sorry," he said regretfully, looking at the animatronics. "I shouldn't have tried to force you guys to be my friends. That's not how friendship works. I messed up real bad." He turned to Gus. "And I gotta learn to appreciate what I've already got--not what I can build. You guys are right. I should stop trying to be the Mouse and just be me--but it's so hard. 'Cause being me really stinks sometimes."</p>
<p>"Believe me, we know," Ortensia patted his ears gently. "But that's why we're here for you, ya know."</p>
<p>"You can always count on us, Ozzie!" Goofy added. Everyone nodded their agreement.</p>
<p>Oswald grinned. "You guys are the best friends any rabbit can ask for!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>